Away, Ryo's Vacation
by Jenni0889
Summary: Ryo has to get away for a while. Dee was really getting to him, so was his job, he just wasn't doing as good as he could. But something goes wrong... Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

A while after I got the fic Mengas I started writing this and just got a chance to put it on the net. So tell me what you think...

I really took my time on this, unlike my other fics. I wasn't in a hurrt, and there isent a whole lot of talking like the rest either. Its more detailed then the rest of my fics, but its good.

Not finshed... but good.

* * *

Late in the night the cigarette light gave a faint outline on the young mans silhouette sitting on the front steeps of 6676 Shade Lane. It was getting colder, the seasons were changing, and he hadn't enlighten her up till now.

Time wouldn't bring to a standstill for him, no matter how much he desired it to. Young Randy had just updated his sister what he had doing since he had left the 28th prescient for the 27th of the NYPD.

Yes, Ryo was a cop, he was also a father, a lover, and a male roll model for various adolescents, but that doesn't mean he was always his happy self all the time.

He had a lot of stress to deal with and thought he'd get away for a while. Just from employment, and maybe a small amount from Dee well maybe not a diminutive reason to get away, but he was the key motive.

Thus the reason why he was sitting on his sisters front steps of her house, wanting so much for her to just open the door and find him sitting there.

Ryo had just reached his destination a few minuets before, driving all the way from New York to Chicago can be extremely strenuous on your psyche. He had to disappear though, from Dee, from the whole thing.

Don't mistake him though, Dee and him were flourishing just as much as they used to if not more.. Same with Binky and Carol, they were doing superior in school and they finally hooked up.

Though now he has to worry about Binky making a mistake and getting Carol pregnant, then again, if that did happen Ryo would support them none the less and would be more than enthusiastic to be of assistance with the new addition to the family.

Dee wouldn't be in high spirits, but he'd learn to deal with it just like he learned with Binky. There was so much on Ryo's mind, he had to leave.

With a light sigh, Ryo got up and eventually came to his senses to ring the door bell. It was late at night, an hour or so from the next day, but he rang the bell and a few minuets later his sister answered his call.

With a gargantuan hug and insignificant discussion asking each other how they have been and answering with a good or ok, they went inside and Ryo made himself at quarters.

He took the weight off his feet and sat down on the couch in the living room as his sister, whose name is Jean, fled for a moment into the kitchen to make a couple cups of coffee.

"I'm sorry Jean." exclaimed Randy. "I should have called or something before I came, and so late too."

Jean has entered the room with two cups of coffee, one she sat on the light brown coffee table in the middle of two couches, and the other she handed to Randy who gladly accepted. She sat down on the couch across from Randy and took a few sips of her coffee.

"Its really no problem at all Ryo. You did live here once before, that is, unless you have forgotten." said Jean.

The house where they both sat inside was the house filled with many of many memories that Randy could on no account overlook. In the wee small hours nights like this Jean and him would awaken and creep into the kitchen to manufacture themselves a hot cup of coca.

Though this circumstance they were older and drinking coffee, besides, they didn't have to sneak this time. "Little brother?" Jean inquired to get his attention only to be answered with a "Hum?"

Not sure she had his awareness she asked the inquiry nevertheless. "Why haveyou come here?"

* * *

I will NOT write the next part untill i have at least five reviews. I have many important things I have to do, even if writing one of my fics is one of them.

So please reviews, flames, or no flames I don't mind a whole lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry this took FOREVER but I've been busy with wrighters block so blame heaven NOT me. Got it?

I LOVEDYOU ALL!... (or as many as I could)

* * *

"Its not that I don't enjoy your company Randy, but I have to wonder why you came to me when you have so many other choices." Jean smiled at her brother and took a sip of her coffee.

Ryo leaned back on the couch and sighed a little. "I just needed a break from life."

"So you came to the house you grew up in, that started your life… that makes sense." Jean relaxed a little knowing she could be the big sister she was meant to. She sighed, not getting any reaction from her brother. "Are you tired?" She asked.

"Very."

"Then why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep huh? Its kinda late, and you came here for rest remember, so go get some." She motioned to the stairs that where built to the right of the front door where Ryo had entered.

They told each other goodnight and Ryo made himself up the stairs and into his old room. Letting his exhausted body fall upon the bed he fell asleep with everything on, even his shoes.

He must have only gotten in a few hours of sleep when he was awoken by a scream from a voice that is very familiar. He quickly got up, reached for his gun, and rushed down the stairs to see what the noise was about.

He looked in the living room and found no one, not even a sign of a struggle or anything. He heard a female voice saying "Ow ow ow ow." He fallowed the words which led him to the kitchen; he raised his gun and went it.

He found his sister running her hand under water at the sink… Ryo sighed. False alarm. "What with the gun Randy?" His sister asked. "And shouldn't you be asleep?"

Ryo sat at the table and put his gun down. "I heard you scream."

"I burnt myself."

"On?"

"The stove."

"You where making food?"

"I was hungry. Am hungry."

"What where you making?"

"Soup. Want some?"

Ryo smiled at their fast conversation and nodded. He might as well have some seeing as he probably won't be able to fall asleep for a while. Plus he was a little hungry.

So the siblings sat down and had a late midnight snack. They where in the middle of their soup when their heard a ringing sound. "Whats that?"

Ryo sighed. "My phone. Its up stairs."

"Well are you going to go get it?"

Ryo shook his head. "They can leave me a message. The chief knows I'm on vacation so its not him and it wouldn't be Bikky because he's at camp with Carol, the only person would be Dee."

"Dee? Whose that?"

Uh oh.

"Hes my partner. I told you about him, a… very little about him but still some."

Jean smiled. "Ah yes, I remember now, it had to have been a year ago when you first started! You said he was to outgoing for his own good and that he was completely full of himself and never realized other people in the situations! Right?"

"That's him." Ryo laughed a little. To believe he once described his lover like that. Most of it was still true of Dee but… he wasn't THAT bad. He looked at his soup and just played with it for a minuet. He was thinking about Dee, everything they had been threw, everything they had done.

That first kiss.

"Whats that look for?" Jean pointed her finger at Ryo. "I know that look! You where thinking about se-" She had a wide smile.

"I'm going to go check my messages on my phone. Thank for the soup." He said, cutting her off. He went up stairs and put his gun away.

Sitting down on his bed he reached over for his phone and checked his messages. There was only one. He put the phone to his ear and listened. It was Dee.

"RYO! WHERE ARE YOU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE? YOU REALIZE I HAVE TO WORK WITH J.J. NOW? COOOOMMMMEEE BAAACCCKKK!" Ryo heard his lover sigh in the back ground. "At least let me know your ok allright? I love ya man…. Bye."

Ryo sighed and laid down on his bed. For the first part of the message he didn't even have to have it to his ear to hear it. Jeesh. This did prove that Dee cared though.

Randy took a deep breath and went to sleep, this time not getting woken up in the middle of it.

* * *

The true plot of this thing will be comming up within the next chapter but let me know what you think ok? Ten reviews needed.

Read some of my other storiers to! Like the Blue Cardinal:Blue Hiei one... Kurama DIES! MUAHAHAH! ...eheh

Review plz. Thaz


End file.
